Is Regret Can Being A Kind Thing?
by synstropezia
Summary: Apakah penyesalan yang selalu terjadi dikarenakan hal buruk, dapat menjadi sesuatu yang baik bagi masa depan? Pada pesta ulang tahun Libra Dohko, usai para gold saint dibangkitkan oleh Athena dari Underworld, suasana terasa kurang karena absennya Gemini Saga. Happy Bitrhday Libra Dohko (20/10/2019) #LateTwoDays. (Warning: crack pair)


**Is Regret Can Being A Kind Thing?**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa bikin sakit mata, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi ****kesenangan pribadi, dan dibuat khusus untuk ulang tahun Libra Dohko (20/10/2019)**

* * *

Warna-warni kertas krep menghias suasana dengan secercah keceriaan yang seolah-olah abadi, pada sepi dan hampanya Kuil Libra di Sanctuary.

Jam bundar sewarna lumut di tengah-tengah ruangan telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Hidangan yang tersaji di meja sudah habis separuh. Satu liter jus jeruk rasa-rasanya belum cukup, untuk memuaskan puluhan penghuni yang asyik berbincang diiringi permainan ringan. Misalnya saja di bagian pojok kanan, kelompok yang didirikan enam orang itu baru akan memulai _Truth or Dare _dengan _hompimpa_, dan mungkin berlangsung berjam-jam.

Paras anggun purnama dibarengi kelap-kelip bintang hanyalah awal, dari udara yang kian meriah sekaligus memanas. Mereka baru mulai. Siapa yang mampu menghentikan para_ saint_, apa lagi besok adalah Minggu di mana tidur sepuas-puasnya menjadi kewajiban lain.

"Mu! Lo pakai sampo apa?" tanya Scorpio Milo yang tampaknya kurang _kerjaan_, tetapi percayalah ini bagian dari _dare_. Salahkan saja Pisces Aphrodite, karena dialah biang semua ini.

"Bangun, dong. Terus cium rambut Mu biar kamu tahu dia pakai sampo apa." Demi segala isi langit dan bumi! Wajah manyun Aphrodite minta ditabok oleh Milo yang jijik. Kenapa, sih, ini banci sembarangan masuk terus ikutan _hompimpa_?

"Gue tanya sekarang. Lo punya kaki?"

"Ini bagian dari _dare_, Milo. Aduh, aduh. Kamu itu pria sejati kayak aku bukan, sih? Masa kabur dari tantangan?"

"Lagian lo seharusnya enggak dihitung! Jadi, _dare_ dari lo kagak ada sah-sahnya."

"Bilang saja kamu hanya mau menerima _dare_ dari Camus, terus di akhir modus, kan? Kayak, 'ini balasan buat _dare_-nya', abis itu kamu cium Camus di bibir. Klise banget, ew." Jangan bertanya pada nama yang Aphrodite sebut dua kali itu, karena manusia bersangkutan pun tidak tahu-menahu, bagaimana ia bisa terseret ke dalam _Truth or Dare_ ini.

"Kok lo tahu, sih?! Sekarang gue harus memikirkan rencana lain gara-gara lo. Tanggung jawab sini, banci kalengan!"

Rupa-rupanya selain pertarungan antar _saint_ emas, adu mulut Milo dengan Aphrodite pun baru selesai dalam seratus hari. Mendengar Cancer Deathmasak menyoraki mereka Libra Dohko tertawa ringan. Pasalnya, dia adalah bintang utama dari pesta ulang tahun ke-261 ini. Berumur panjang memang penting, tetapi menghentikan Milo yang hendak menggunakan _antares_ jauh lebih diprioritaskan.

"Ya ampun! Mereka bersemangat banget daritadi." Kelihatannya pula Deathmask ingin ikut membantu Aphrodite. Bisa-bisa kuil ini runtuh, membuat Aries Mu yang duduk di samping Dohko sekadar geleng-geleng.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka seperti itu?"

"Melerai mereka adalah tugas anak muda, bukan orang tua sepertiku. Jika Mu khawatir seperti itu, bantu saja Shun menenangkan keduanya."

"Dibandingkan menenangkan mereka, saya rasa ada seseorang yang harus lebih diprioritaskan saat ini." Lagi pula Aiolos yang merupakan kakak Leo Aiolia, seorang _saint_ sagitarius merangkap _Pope_ baru ini sudah turun tangan. Karena penasaran Dohko spontan menaikkan sebelah alis. Mu lebih dulu menyesap tehnya, sebelum menjelaskan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja itu adalah _Roshi_."

"Karena saya lagi ulang tahun atau apa, nih?"

"Carilah 'dia' biar _Roshi _tenang. Nanti saya jelaskan pada yang lain."

Setiap mengobrol Dohko sesekali menengok ke arah pintu masuk kuil. Kejanggalan itu disadari oleh Mu, dan Aiolia yang setengah jam lalu mengajaknya berbincang. Namun, kalau ditanya kenapa dengan usil Dohko malah menjawab, 'saya melihat wajah jodohmu' membuat Aiolia ditertawakan, karena percaya begitu saja. Jadilah siapa pun yang mengetahuinya memilih masa bodoh–palingan _saint_ tertua ini cari hiburan.

"Peka seperti biasanya, ya? Oke. Kalau begitu saya mengandalkanmu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Roshi_. Kuenya jangan dimakan." Bungkusan plastik di genggamannya jadi Dohko tertawakan. Pertengkaran Milo dan Aphrodite kini memasuki ronde dua–bukannya berhenti mereka justru meledak-ledak, usai diperingati Aiolos yang kini memijat kening.

Siapa pun yang ada harus bahagia di pesta ulang tahunnya, meskipun tidak hadir di kuil Libra yang sebentar lagi; mungkin bakalan roboh akibat mawar _versus_ jarum beracun.

* * *

Kuil keempat yang berlambangkan sepasang anak kembar menjadi tujuan baru Dohko. Senandung ringan menemani langkahnya yang santai namun cepat, dengan posisi tangan kiri dimasukkan ke saku celana jin–kembali ke wujud delapan belas tahun usai pertempuran melawan Hades, memang hal terbaik. Dohko jauh lebih bugar sekaligus fit, dan semakin segar kala mendapati sosok pria berambut biru laut, tengah duduk menikmati gugusan bintang.

"Galau banget kelihatannya. Bingung karena _jomblo_ terus atau bagaimana?" Bercanda. Tentu saja. Sejak awal kosmo sang tuan kuil sudah suram. Sedikit menyelipkan gurauan tidaklah buruk, bukan?.

_"Roshi_?"

"Malam, Saga. Boleh saya duduk?" Anggukan singkat dengan tangan yang terulur ke samping kiri lebih dari cukup, untuk menjelaskan niat penjaga kuil keempat ini. Sembari memosisikan diri Dohko menyodorkan bungkusan plastik. Pria yang dipanggil Saga tetap bergeming, karena belum memahami maksudnya.

"Oleh-oleh. Anggap saja begitu. Kue ini buatan Aldebaran. Sayang kalau tidak kamu makan." _Saint_ taurus yang menjaga kuil kedua itu memang hobi memasak. Semua orang termasuk Saga jelas tahu, meski tampaknya ia kurang antusias walau baru pertama kali, mencoba masakan Aldebaran.

"Terima kasih, _Roshi_."

"Rasanya tidak terlalu manis, kok. Lebih baik langsung coba daripada penasaran."

"Iya."

Nyatanya bungkusan plastik yang Dohko beri sebatas Saga pegang. Sepasang mata senada warna rambutnya itu masih setia memandangi malam, seolah-olah mencari yang pernah ia tinggalkan di antara bintang tak berjarak. Dohko mengikuti Saga menyaksikan mahakarya sang langit. Sunyi di tengah-tengah mereka begitu canggung, juga meresahkan dengan adanya batas tidak kasatmata yang seakan-akan menjauhkan Saga dari Dohko.

"Bintangnya memang indah. Pantas kamu kalem banget daritadi."

"Ada perlu apa _Roshi_ ke sini?" tanya Saga yang telah memikirkan kelanjutannya, secara matang-matang. Mantan calon _Pope_ itu tentu memiliki beberapa spekulasi. Hanya saja menuduh Dohko menggunakan ketidakpastian, jelas-jelas bukan tindakan sopan.

"Awalnya saya berpikir ingin menjengukmu. Namun, ternyata kamu sehat-sehat saja."

"Setelah tahu saya sehat-sehat saja, _Roshi_ mau bagaimana?"

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun saya? Semuanya hadir, lho. Bahkan mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, karena Saga tak kunjung menampakkan diri."

"Bukankah _Roshi_ sudah tahu alasannya?"

"Saya memang sadar ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Kalau tidak keberatan, apa Saga mau menceritakannya daripada dipendam sendiri?"

Tawaran yang baik, tetapi Saga belum mampu untuk menguatkan kata-katanya, agar menjadi tegar juga bebas. Dalam sunyi yang kembali hadir, dan dengan cepat meruntuhkan fondasi jiwa dari percakapan mereka, Dohko tidak beranjak yang menegaskan bahwa ia akan menunggu. Waktu berputar lambat dalam pikiran keduanya, apa lagi Saga yang telah kehilangan diri sendiri semenjak Dohko hadir.

Rasa bersalah yang bercampur aduk dengan penyesalan hanya semakin jelas, dan kian memperolok-olok Saga karena kunjungan tak terduga Dohko. Masa lalu membanjiri keningnya yang ingin pecah. Melihat wajah samping Dohko yang tegas namun lembut, betul-betul mengingatkannya pada sebuah suara yang memiliki rasa serupa dan Saga bertambah lemah.

Memang lebih baik seluruh duka ini hancur lantas berhamburan saja, daripada Saga terluka terlalu jauh sampai-sampai melupakan jalan pulang.

"Sepertinya kehadiran saya benar-benar mengganggumu, ya?"

"Saya malu, _Roshi_." Kaki Dohko yang semula telah digerakkan dikembalikan pada posisi duduk. Saga masih menerawang langit. Baru membayangkan cerita seperti apa yang hendak dituangkannya, sesak kembali memahitkan lidah Saga.

"Malu kenapa? Padahal kamu pakai baju sekarang."

"Pope yang sebelumnya adalah teman baik _Roshi_, bukan?"

Sudah pasti tentang itu, ya? Dohko membawa Saga ke dalam rangkulannya, agar ia merasai kehangatan yang tidak terdefinisikan tersebut. Jika boleh maka Saga ingin mengatakan 'nyaman'. Dosa yang tak dihapuskan ini–walau kedua belas _gold saint_ dibangkitkan menggunakan kehidupan baru, oleh Athena usai perang melawan Hades–seolah-olah menguap dan berhenti menetap, membuatnya terasa ringan meskipun hanya sejenak.

"Terus kenapa? Kami masih teman baik sampai sekarang."

"Saya malu karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, dan membuat sisi jahatku membunuhnya. Kalau saya lebih berusaha, _Roshi_ bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan _Pope_ Shion."

"Kematian adalah takdir yang tidak dapat diubah oleh manusia. Kalau sudah waktunya bagi Shion untuk meninggalkan kita, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Orang yang membunuh _Pope_ ada di rangkulanmu sekarang ini. Apa _Roshi_ tidak dendam?"

"Saat-saat aku berduka dan meratapi kematiannya sudah lewat. Dipikirkan lagi jelas tidak berguna, apa lagi kita memiliki kehidupan yang baru."

"Selain menyesal telah membunuh _Pope_, saya juga merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan kehidupan baru ini."

Setelahnya diam kembali Dohko jemput dengan membisu. Selama Saga mempertahankan yang ia percayai (rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya) menggunakan hati yang diperkokoh oleh kata-kata, apa pun ucapan Dohko pada akhirnya sia-sia, bukan? Eksistensi Dohko hanyalah serupa kengerian di mata Saga. Tak ada baik-baiknya, selain memperparah yang sejak awal sudah terlampau buruk.

Mungkin _saint_ libra itu bukanlah sosok yang tepat, guna meredakan badai di dada Saga. Lebih baik jika Aiolos yang berada di sini, merangkul, dan membisikkan ketenangan seolah-olah membacakan dongeng, agar lukanya tertidur–ikatan mereka terasa spesial, baik untuk Aiolos maupun Saga. Hasilnya pasti beda. Saga bisa menunjukkan kelemahannya karena ingin–bukan gara-gara hancur usai melihat Dohko.

Dohko memang bukan Aiolos, dan pria Asia itu tak berniat menjadi seperti sang _Pope_.

Memangnya kenapa jika antara dia dan Saga sebatas rekan saja? Siapa pun bisa melakukan sesuatu, selama seseorang memercayai diri sendiri melebihi kekurangan yang ada di dalam jiwa mereka.

"Mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita?"

"Cerita?" Bukan hanya rangkulannya, bahkan napas Dohko begitu hangat sewaktu menerpa wajah Saga. Tanpa disadari _saint_ gemini itu, kepalanya mengangguk membuat Dohko semringah.

"Dua minggu lalu saya, Kiki, dan Mu pergi ke pasar. Saat berbelanja Kiki bertemu anak seusianya. Dia sangat cantik asal kamu tahu. Saya yakin kalau sudah dewasa, pasti jadi kembang desa nantinya."

"Kiki dan anak perempuan itu mengobrol. Di perjalanan pulang Mu menanyakan apa yang mereka bicarakan, kemudian Kiki menceritakan semuanya. Coba Saga tebak tentang apa?"

"Keseharian anak perempuan itu, kah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Anak perempuan yang Kiki temui selalu didongengkan cerita mengenai bintang, oleh ayahnya. Ibu dari teman baru Kiki itu meninggal, karena ditabrak kereta kuda. Tetapi, hal tersebut bukan disebabkan kusir yang teledor."

"Jadi karena apa?" Mungkin sesuatu yang tragis, menilik firasat Saga memburuk. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Dohko melanjutkan ceritanya. Entah bagaimana ia justru tersenyum–sangat kecil tetapi cukup jelas, untuk ditangkap oleh Saga yang bertanya-tanya.

"Anak perempuan itu ikut berbelanja dan sembarangan pergi, sewaktu ibunya memilih apel. Demi menyelamatkan putrinya dia rela ditabrak kereta kuda. Namun, Kiki berkata bahwa teman barunya ini tidak menyesal, ataupun berpikir kematian ibunya adalah salahnya."

"Semua berkat dongeng yang ayahnya ceritakan setiap malam, Saga. Seseorang yang telah meninggal akan menjadi bintang. Bahkan meskipun cahayanya ditutup langit siang, bintang tetap berada di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak ke mana pun.

"Setiap bintang memiliki tempatnya masing-masing, begitu pun Shion. Kamu tahu apa yang ingin saya sampaikan setelah ini?"

"Artinya _Pope_ Shion selalu mengawasi kita dari atas sana?" Kalimat yang klise, namun cukup menyenangkan hati ketika diucapkan. Mungkin karena itulah Saga tidak terlalu sesak, sehingga perlahan-lahan ia mengingat lagi cara tersenyum.

"Tambahannya adalah, Shion hanya mengawasi kita dari tempat yang berbeda. Dia tetaplah Shion walau sudah atau masih hidup. Mengingat kami ini teman, sejak perang suci dua abad lalu, kurasa inilah yang Shion pikirkan."

Kali ini senyumannya tidaklah sekecil ataupun setipis benang, melainkan begitu lebar sampai seolah-olah mampu memeluk hati Saga. Meskipun sesal dan perasaan bersalah hanya pergi sebentar dari benaknya, ternyata sebatas itulah yang Saga butuhkan agar ia dapat kembali jernih.

Perasaan-perasaan tersebut memang mustahil dihilangkan, bahkan tidak boleh dihapuskan sebagai bukti bahwa Saga telah berubah–entah itu mengganti bentuk pertanggungjawabannya, ataupun dalam hal sifat.

Singkatnya waktu yang Dohko suguhkan ternyata ada, supaya Saga menyadari seseorang ingin memedulikan dirinya melebihi rasa bersalah, atau penyesalan yang Saga rasakan.

"Shion pasti sedih, karena tidak bisa membantumu lepas dari sisi jahatmu." Namun, untuk yang satu ini benar-benar tidak terduga, membuat bola mata Saga membulat.

"Menurut _Roshi_ begitu?"

"Di pertarungan dua belas kuil para saint perunggu, dan Athena-_sama_ tentu sangat menderita. Akan tetapi, saya dan sepuluh _gold_ _saint_ lainnya juga sepakat, bahwa Saga pun termasuk yang paling berjuang sekaligus menderita."

"Malahan menurut saya sekarang ini kamu semakin menderita, karena tidak dapat memaafkan diri sendiri." Pundak Saga ditepuk lembut, sembari Dohko menuturkan pemikirannya. Rangkulan pun dilepaskan. Kini dengan iseng Dohko justru mengacak-acak rambut Saga.

"_Roshi_?"

"Tenang, kok. Di rambutmu enggak ada kutunya. Saya hanya tidak menyangka, kamu yang paling tua kalau saya kagak dihitung, bisa segalau ini sampai-sampai kebingungan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Bagi saya masalah ini lebih membuat pusing, daripada memikirkan soal jodoh."

"Jodoh, mah, urusan gampang. Lagian Saga itu cerdas, ganteng, dan dewasa. Saya di sini hanya bisa membantumu meringankan luka. Tetapi, saya juga percaya Saga bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahmu."

"Terima kasih, _Roshi_. Maaf kuenya jadi lupa dimakan."

"Semua orang pernah hilang arah. Yang penting kalau kamu memang pria sejati, harus bisa bangkit walaupun dijatuhkan oleh penyesalan, dan rasa bersalahmu." Penuh semangat Dohko berdiri. Tangannya terulur yang langsung diterima oleh Saga, tanpa menanyakan maksudnya.

"Sekarang kita ke kuil libra. Kamu enggak punya alasan buat menolak kali i–"

Dari kejauhan suara berdebum mengisi kesunyian di Sanctuary. Benar saja dugaan Dohko, bahwa kuilnya runtuh akibat pertengkaran Milo dan Aphrodite–Minggu harus kerja rodi, deh, jika begini.

"Hahaha ... kalau begitu besok kamu ikut gotong royong untuk memperbaiki kuil, ya. Jangan sampai enggak datang, oke?"

"Lagi pula _Pope_ tidak mungkin membiarkan saya kabur."

"Lalu soal pantas atau enggaknya kamu mendapatkan kehidupan baru, Saga pasti sadar kamu yang sekarang ini bernapas adalah bentuk lain, dari pertanggungjawabanmu usai menentang Athena-_sama_. Hanya satu hal yang mau saya beritahu."

"Apa itu?"

"Hiduplah juga demi Kanon. Untung saja Saga belum mendapatkan tinju dari _Underworld_, meskipun tadi berkata, 'merasa tidak pantas untuk hidup'." Hanya terdapat dua belas _cloth_, sehingga Athena–Saori Kido–tak dapat membangkitkan Kanon bersama _saint_ lain. Adik dari Saga itu tentu malas ambil pusing, dan untuk Kanon mati merupakan bentuk pertanggungjawaban, karena telah berkhianat.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, _Roshi_."

Sekiranya hari ini berakhir dengan damai, bukan?

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Jadi apakah ini fic birthday dohko yang pertama di fandom SS indo? terakhir baca fic sampe tahun 2012, dan palingan cuma nemu yang camus. milo, kardia atau degel. soal umur itu aku cek di seiyawiki dan pas kuliat usianya itu 261. kalo salah mohon koreksinya karena aku sendiri selama ini ngira, umur dohko itu 218 wkwkw. sepertinya juga ini masuk crack pair ya? tapi dohko dan saga kebayang banget mereka ngobrol kayak gini, dan lain waktu mungkin aku mau bikin saga x mu juga hehehe.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat yang tertarik untuk ikut grup RP saint seiya di wa. boleh kasih nomor nya lewat PM.


End file.
